Der Schleim des Darkville Biermonsters
Beißender Lösungsmittelgeruch stieg mir in die Nase, als ich die Haustür ins Schloß fallen hörte. Ich trug noch den letzten Rest Farbe auf die winzige Figur auf, bevor ich den Pinsel reinigte und schließlich beiseite legte. Die Bewegungen führte ich mechanisch, beinahe unbewußt aus. Mit der Zeit hatte sich fast ein Ritual daraus entwickelt. Die immer wiederkehrenden Bewegungen lullten wunderbar den Geist ein und so gelang es mir auch dieses mal, die Worte meines ...Mitbewohners auszublenden, bevor er das Haus verließ. Nicht, dass das eine besondere Leistung darstellte, denn die monotone Sprechweise, die meines Wissens exklusiv für Gespräche mit mir vorbehalten war, hätte einen ohne Weiteres ins meditative Nirvana befördern können. Vermutlich nahm er an, die Bedeutung der Worte drang auf diese Art eher zu meinen Verstand durch. Als ob in den paar Worten, die er ab und zu an mich richtete irgend eine Bedeutung lag. Während ich die kleinen Farbdosen verschloß und meine Hände penibel von vereinzelten Klecksen säuberte, dachte ich mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen darüber nach, was für gut gemeinte Ratschläge und Anweisungen aus dem sich wiederholenden Repertoire es wohl gewesen sein könnten. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte es mit Ernährung zu tun, die ich zu jener Zeit, zugegeben aus Desinteresse, ziemlich vernachlässigte. Ganz sicher auch damit, pünktlich wieder zu Hause zu sein und unterwegs nicht vom Weg abzukommen. Ich verließ mein Arbeitszimmer und als ich in dem riesigen Ankleidezimmer stehen blieb, erwartete ich fast einen roten Kaputzenumhang und Korb gefüllt mit Kuchen und Wein vorzufinden. Stattdessen gab es nur die übliche, übertriebene Auswahl an Bekleidung in allen nur erdenklichen Stilen, Farben und Qualitäten. So blieb mir nur ein abfälliges Schnauben um meinem Unmut, angesichts der verdrehten Rollenverteilung, die man mir offensichtlich unterstellte, zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Wenn hier einer den Wolf verkörperte, dann ja wohl ich und die wenigen Jäger brauchte ich nicht zu fürchten, da die sich bereits um stattlichere Beute als mich kümmerten. Immerhin war nicht ich es, der sich ständig in den Mittelpunkt drängte und unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Um das noch zu unterstreichen ließ ich die Designer-Anzüge und pompösen Zusammenstellungen links liegen und entschied mich, wie immer für ein Paar schlichte, aber gut sitzende Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Aus reinem Protest trugen meine Shirts stets Aufdrucke von Namen und Logos aller möglichen Bands außer von einer ganz bestimmten. Nicht, dass mir irgendjemand genug Beachtung zukommen ließ, um das tatsächlich zu bemerken. Einfache Schnürboots und eine schwarze Lederjacke komplettierten das Outfit. Auf einen Blick in den Spiegel verzichtete ich, bot sich mir ja doch immer nur das gleiche Bild. Nach all den Jahren wußte ich, dass ich gut aussah und konnte mich durchaus damit begnügen, mir kurz mit den Händen durchs Haar zu fahren. So verließ ich das protzige Haus und machte mich zu Fuß auf, um mir ein angemessenes Mahl zu besorgen. Mehr aus Langeweile, als aus Lust. Nach dem Essen und den anschließenden Verpflichtungen, auf die mein Mitbewohner bestand - und in dieser Sache mochte absolut niemand mit ihm diskutieren - zog es mich in den lokalen Unterhaltungsbezirk dieser abgelegenen, verödeten Stadt. Ich suchte nie aus, wo wir uns für einige Zeit niederließen und mein Mitbewohner schätzte Diskretion. Immerhin verfügte er ja auch über die Mittel, die nächstbesten Metropolen innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu erreichen. Folglich residierten wir ständig in irgendwelchen unbedeutenden Löchern, solange sich dort nur ein Haus fand, das seine luxuriösen Ansprüche erfüllen konnte. Da ich selten genug ausging, kam es nicht häufig dazu, dass mich die Örtlichkeiten wirklich langweilten. Viel eher bewirkte das dann schon meine Existenz an sich. Kurz bevor ich bei der besten, weil gleichzeitig einzigen Bar in der Gegend ankam, ließ mich ein unerwartetes Gefühl erschauern. Ich spürte die Anwesenheit Meinesgleichen. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, denn all meinen Bekannten verschlug es so gut wie nie in solche Einöden. Im Gegenteil, sie suhlten sich geradezu im Schein der Werbeschilder und dem Getöse der sogenannten Zivilisation. Das könnte beinahe interessant werden. Ich schoss sämtliche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in den Wind und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Immerhin konnte der Unbekannte nicht allzu mächtig sein, wenn er es nicht verstand, sich zu verbergen. Oder er hatte es nicht nötig sich zu verbergen, weil er zu mächtig war, als dass ihm so schnell jemand gefährlich werden konnte... Für solche Überlegungen war es nun zu spät, denn ich hatte die Bar so eben betreten und blinzelte mir erst einmal blauen Dunst aus den Augen. Ich ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und versuchte, trotz Aufregung, cool zu wirken. Mich hatte lange Zeit nichts mehr in Aufregung zu versetzen vermocht, was das Ganze nicht so einfach machte. In der Bar hatte sich das übliche Publikum versammelt. Am Tresen und an ein paar Tischen tranken die Stammgäste und spielten vereinzelt Karten. Aus einer Anlage plärrte nicht gerade die aktuellste Rockmusik und ein auf stumm gestellter Fernseher in der Ecke zeigte den Sportkanal. Die gelangweilte Bedienung spülte Gläser und servierte Getränke. Eigentlich war alles wie immer, doch dann sah ich ihn. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir und spielte in aller Ruhe alleine Darts. Er war definitiv keiner der überkandidelten Fashionvictims, die ich so kannte, aber auch keiner der exzentrischen Neuen, die entweder versuchten die längst abgelegten Stile meiner Bekannten zu imitieren oder aber sich so düster kleideten, wie Außenstehende, die so nur taten, als gehörten sie zu uns. Beides widerte mich gleichermaßen an. Diesen hier konnte ich aber so gar nicht in eine dieser Kategorien einordnen, was in meinen Augen nicht gerade gegen ihn sprach. Genaugenommen trug er Jeans und Stiefel, die meinen nicht unähnlich waren, und ein enges Tank Top in Schwarz, das seiner Figur mehr als schmeichelte. Das Einzige an ihm, das mich störte war die völlige Nichtbeachtung meiner Person. Eigentlich machte mich das sogar nervös. Ich sah ihm stirnrunzelnd zu, wie er seelenruhig einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die Scheibe warf. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er mich noch nicht gespürt hatte. Ich war nun nicht gerade ein großes Licht unter Meinesgleichen, aber das hier, das war geradezu unverschämt. Bevor ich mich weiter an meinem verletzten Stolz ergötzen konnte, hatte er den letzten Pfeil geworfen und drehte sich zu mir um, als er zur Zielscheibe lief, um die Pfeile wieder einzusammeln. "Lust, ein paar Runden mitzuspielen?" Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der gleichzeitig grinsen und einen desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck aufrechterhalten kann. "Warum nicht?", brachte ich leider nicht ganz so gleichgültig wirkend hervor. Nach einem weiteren Augenblick bewegte ich mich auch schon durch den Raum und er gab mir die Hälfte der Pfeile. Als ich sie entgegen nahm hatte ich Gelegenheit sein Gesicht genauer zu betrachten. Es wurde von zurückgebundenen braunen Locken umrahmt und hatte feine Züge, hohe Wangenknochen und den Mund hätte man durchaus als sinnlich beschreiben können, wenn sich nicht gerade ein zynisches Grinsen darauf ausgebreitet hätte. Als ich zu den dunklen Augen kam, zuckte ich innerlich zusammen, denn sie schienen geradewegs durch mich hindurch zu blicken. Das war fast nicht möglich, denn ich hatte immerhin eine Begabung geerbt, die es mir erlaubte, mein Innenleben zu verhüllen. "Ich muss deine Gedanken nicht lesen können, um zu wissen, was du gerade denkst." Wieder diese angenehme Stimme. "Du...du siehst fast aus wie jemand von dem ich gehört habe...nur irgendwie kann das nicht sein.." Soviel zu meiner Coolness. "Ich weiß." Mit diesen Worten donnerte er den ersten Pfeil in die Scheibe, womit gleichzeitig geklärt war, wer anfängt. Er traf wie für Unsereins zu erwarten, genau in die Mitte. Aber wir spielten auch weniger um zu gewinnen, als dass wir nur irgendeine Beschäftigung suchten. Wir spielten eine Weile und gerade als die Stille unangenehm zu werden drohte, meldete er sich wieder zu Wort. !Du siehst eigentlich auch aus, wie in dem Buch...", sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Dartsscheibe zu nehmen. Ich sah irritiert zu ihm auf. Dass er mich aus dem literarischen Bereich bereits kannte, war nicht das Merkwürdige daran. Die meisten, wenn nicht alle unserer Art kannten die Machwerke, an denen ich nicht ganz unschuldig war. "Was meinst du mit "auch"?" Jetzt hielt er inne und sah mich direkt an mit seinen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, dass ich das Gefühl bekam, gerade etwas sehr Offensichtliches übersehen zu haben. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Das klang eher enttäuscht, als vorwurfsvoll. Aber das gab mir auch kein besseres Gefühl. Weil mir nichts passendes einfiel, sagte ich lieber gar nichts dazu. "Wunderbar. Genau das hat mein Ego noch gebraucht." Er verdrehte die Augen und stapfte zu den Pfeilen, sammelte sie ein und drückte sie im Vorbeigehen der Bedienung in die Hand. Offensichtlich war unser Spiel jetzt beendet. "Komm mit.", sagte er mir, als er mit einem Kopfnicken an mir vorüber zu einem abgelegenen Tisch in der Ecke ging. Das Wohlergehen meines Egos stand wohl nicht zur Debatte. Deshalb entschied ich mich ihm einfach zu folgen und ließ mich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen. Nachdem wir obligatorisch Drinks bestellt hatten, die sowieso stehen gelassen werden sollten, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte mich mit einem geheimnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich weiß nicht, warum mein Gegenüber mich ständig so nervös machte, aber ich hatte jetzt vor etwas daran zu ändern. "Was verschlägt dich eigentlich in unser Revier?" Das lockte ein leises Lachen hervor. "Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht einmal, dass dieses Kaff jemandes Revier sein soll.", grinste er mich an. "Naja, wir sind erst ein paar Wochen hier..." Ich widerstand dem Drang, meinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu hämmern, weil ich jetzt schon wieder nachgab. "Meine Anwesenheit schien dich bisher nicht sonderlich zu stören." "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange du schon hier bist, aber dir sollte bereits aufgefallen sein, dass die Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten hier sehr...begrenzt sind." "Ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst.", lachte er. "Aber um keine Fragen offen zu lassen, ich bin heute Abend erst angekommen und wußte nichts von deiner...oder eurer?...Anwesenheit hier. Wenn du willst, werde ich auch sofort wieder verschwinden. Ich suche nun wirklich keinen Ärger." Das und sein seltsam wirkendes Lächeln sorgten dafür, dass ich mich zum ersten mal, seit ich die Bar betreten hatte, etwas entspannte. "Ich schätze, das geht vorerst in Ordnung.", räumte ich großzügig ein. "Aber was führt dich ausgerechnet hier her?" "Wo soll ich sonst hin?", er hob die Schultern. "New Orleans? Paris? Oder etwa Miami? Sein wir doch mal ehrlich: die besten Städte sind bereits besetzt." Nun war es an mir zu lachen. Genauer gesagt war es an mir, aufzupassen dabei nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen und mir die roten Lachtränen schnell weg zu wischen, während er mich lächelnd dabei beobachte. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Nerv bei mir getroffen, denn insgeheim dachte ich genau das gleiche. Den größten Teil meiner ständigen Langeweile verursachte ich nämlich selbst, dadurch, den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen und dadurch zwangsläufig die interessantesten Metropolen zu meiden. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, stellte ich fest, dass ich nun vollends entspannt war. "Wie hast du das denn jetzt vorhin gemeint, von wegen auch wie in dem Buch?", brachte ich doch ziemlich selbstbewußt hervor. Er lehnte sich jetzt vor und legte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. "Ich dachte zuerst, du hättest mich vielleicht erkannt. Aber vielleicht hast du das ja und es ist dir nur noch nicht klar." Wieder das seltsame Lächeln. Ich sah ihn genauer an und überlegte, wieso er mir so bekannt vorkam. "An wen erinnere ich dich denn, hm?", half er nach. "An jemanden über den ich gelesen habe. Aber der ist tot." "Nun, technisch gesehen, trifft das auf dich genauso zu..." "Na, da besteht schon ein Unterschied. Ich bin nur einmal gestorben." "O.K., dann lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Du hast also über meinen, sagen wir endgültigen Tod gelesen. Du hast aber bestimmt auch das fünfte Buch gelesen." "Oh." Das hieß wohl soviel, wie dass sein angeblicher Tod völliger Blödsinn war. "Ich sehe, du hast verstanden.", grinste er mich breit an. "Wenn ich jetzt auch fragen darf, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass die Schilderung deiner Erlebnisse realistischer war?" "Ja, im Großen und Ganzen hat sich das so zugetragen. Leider auch alles in den späteren Büchern, was mich nur noch am Rand betroffen hat.", seufzte ich. Darauf zuckte er wieder nur mit den Achseln. "Hab nach dem fünften aufgehört zu lesen." "Versteh ich gut..." Ich fand, dass nun ich wieder an der Reihe mit fragen war. "Aber wieso hat er dann die ganze Sache mit den Briefen aus dem Theater erfunden?" "Hat er ja nicht." Ich glaube, mein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck sprach für sich, denn er fuhr grinsend fort. "Wenn das kleine Monster die Klappe gehalten hat, weiß er es bis heute noch nicht besser." Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, als er ihn erwähnte immerhin war er mal mein Monster gewesen - und das ärgerte mich ungemein. Ich beschloß mich daher auf die Geschichte zu konzentrieren. "Was ist denn damals wirklich passiert?" Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und atmete tief ein, während er nachzudenken schien. Ich bewunderte insgeheim, dass er seine Gefühlsregungen so natürlich in seine Körpersprache einfließen ließ. So ganz anders als die meisten unter uns. Plötzlich sah er mich amüsiert an. "Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal fragen, wie ich dich anreden darf. Soll ich dich auch "Junge" nennen oder deinen Namen benutzen?" Ich verzog das Gesicht. Damals - bei der Begebenheit, auf die er anspielte - hatte ich meinen Namen editiert, um aus naheliegenden Gründen meine Anonymität zu wahren. "Mein Vorname geht in Ordnung, vielen Dank auch." Wieder lachte er. Das passte so gar nicht zu dem Bild, das ich mir beim Lesen über ihn gemacht hatte. "Also gut. Nun, zu Anfang sollte ich vielleicht klarstellen, dass er schon alles sehr realistisch geschildert hat, im Gegensatz zu seinen späteren Werken. Allerdings, selbstverständlich immer aus seiner Sicht. Aber wie auch sonst?" Ich begnügte mich damit, mich dazu mit einem Nicken zu äußern. "Die Briefe damals...die hat er so erhalten. Ich war sogar über den fast genauen Wortlaut im Buch überrascht." "Also war nicht die Version im Buch falsch, sondern die Briefe?" Ich verzichtete darauf, zu fragen, warum er die wahre Geschichte nach all den Jahren ausgerechnet mir erzählte. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass er es sich anders überlegte. "Genau.", er musterte mich einen Moment. "Aber wie kam es dazu?" "Ist das O.K. für dich, wenn ich über unseren Anführer von damals rede?" Ich überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Über sein früheres Leben zu hören tat weniger weh, als über die Gegenwart nachzudenken. Mein Gesprächspartner nickte knapp und fuhr dann fort. "Du hast gelesen was passiert ist. Wie es schließlich dazu kam, dass ich in den Kreis der Unsrigen aufgenommen wurde und unser Gönner uns anschließend das Theater geschenkt hat. Ich habe ihn damals wirklich beschimpft, ihm all die Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die du gelesen hast." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte vor sich auf den Tisch, bevor er weiter sprach. "Womit ich nicht gerechnet habe war, dass er einfach die Stadt verläßt. Und tatsächlich nicht wieder zurückkommt." Das überraschte mich. Es warf ein ganz neues Licht auf die Ereignisse. "Du wolltest ihn gar nicht los werden?" "Nein...ich wollte vielleicht...nein, ich wollte ihn verletzen, aber nicht verlieren. Ich habe zu spät begriffen, dass genau das allerdings schon lange passiert war." Er griff sich einen Bierdeckel und begann ihn beim Sprechen in den Händen zu drehen. "Ich habe mich betrogen gefühlt. Er hat dieses unglaubliche Abenteuer erlebt, während ich halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge war. Die Nacht in der er entführt wurde wachte ich schreiend auf und er war weg. Wochenlang haben wir nichts von ihm gehört. Dann kamen all die Geschenke, während er sich einfach nicht blicken ließ. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Selbst wenn er nichts mehr mit uns, insbesondere mit mir zu tun haben wollte, ich fand, ich hätte eine Erklärung verdient. Dann dieses Desaster im Theater...ich dachte er würde vor meinen Augen erschossen!" Er schwieg kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Nachhinein macht das ja vielleicht alles Sinn, aber damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, was da eigentlich vor sich ging. Dann kam schließlich seine sterbende Mutter in die Stadt und natürlich kümmerte ich mich um sie. Dann taucht er wie selbstverständlich auf, nur um sofort mit ihr wieder im Nichts zu verschwinden." Er sah mir jetzt wieder in die Augen. "Das nächste größere Ereignis war meine eigene Entführung in den Untergrund. Er hat recht anschaulich beschrieben, wie ich danach aussah. Der Gipfel der Grausamkeit war für mich, dass ich erst durch diese kleinen Ungeheuer alles erfahren musste. Nicht, dass sie auch nur so annähernd eloquent gewesen wären wie er später in seinem Buch, aber ihr anklagendes Gekreische war schon ziemlich aufschlussreich." Ich musste schlucken. Die Vorstellung war einfach grauenhaft. "Bei der Konfrontation schließlich im Turm habe ich dann meiner gesamten angestauten Frustration freien Lauf gelassen. Er hat mich verletzt und ich wollte es ihm heimzahlen. Natürlich wollte ich auch, was er hatte und bekam es dann letztlich auch. Danach stand ich eine zeitlang unter Schock und zog mich in mich selbst zurück. Ich musste erst einmal alles für mich selbst verarbeiten." "Das war ja auch ganz schön viel, was dir passiert ist.", warf ich ein. Das brachte wieder sein zynisches Grinsen zum Vorschein. "Zu schade, dass das nicht alle so zu sehen scheinen. Ihn zumindest hat meine Lethargie abgeschreckt. Er wusste wohl nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Dabei hätte ich mir einfach nur gewünscht, dass er für mich da ist. Stattdessen zog er sich wiederum zurück und verletzte mich schon wieder. Eigentlich sollte ich es ihm anrechnen, dass er mir damals die Geige in die Hände gelegt hat. Immerhin hat mich das aus meiner Starre geholt. Aber gleichzeitig war ich nun wieder in der Lage zu zuschlagen. Was ich auch umgehend tat. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt weh tun. Mein Stolz zwang mich dazu. Ich schloss mich mit den spärlichen Überresten des Ordens zusammen und wir planten unser eigenes Theater aufzubauen. Später stieß auch noch unser Anführer dazu. Nur eine weitere Person, die unser Gönner von sich schob, wie sich rausstellen sollte. Wir konnten uns vom ersten Moment nicht ausstehen. Denn auch, wenn wir beide im gleichen Boot saßen, nämlich beide von ihm abgelehnt wurden, sahen wir wohl einander als Konkurrenten an. Als er letztendlich die Stadt verließ und das kleinen Monster auch noch rekrutierte, auf mich auf zu passen - wie ich es damals sah - verpasste ich vor Wut meine letzte Chance ihn zurück zu gewinnen. Ich unternahm nichts Besseres als ihn wieder aufs Übelste zu beschimpfen. Ich war mir damals noch sicher, dass er zurückkommen würde." Er legte den Bierdeckel wieder auf den Tisch und sah mich mit einer Art traurigem Lächeln an. "Offensichtlich hatte ich mich gewaltig geirrt." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, aber ich wurde rasch erlöst, denn die Bedienung war an unseren Tisch getreten, um uns zu bitten das Lokal zu verlassen, damit sie schließen konnte. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass die anderen Gäste bereits alle gegangen waren. Ich bezahlte schnell unsere Rechnung, natürlich mit großzügigem Trinkgeld und verließ anschließend mit ihm die Bar. Die Geschichte war längst nicht zu Ende und ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es weiterging. Glücklicherweise hatte mein Gesprächspartner ähnliche Ambitionen und er schlug vor ein paar Blocks weiter zu seinem Motel zu gehen, um dort die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Also liefen wir gemeinsam die Straße hinunter. Unterwegs hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und musste es einfach ansprechen. "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Die Sache interessiert mich sehr, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du gerade mir die Geschichte erzählst..." Er blickte geradeaus auf die Straße und zögerte kurz mit der Antwort. "Zum einen bist du mir sympathisch. Du bist noch nicht so abgehoben, wie die meisten von uns. Das gefällt mir. Außerdem war mir unglaublich langweilig. Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Hobby zulegen..." Plötzlich sah er zu mir auf. "Hey, sag mal, stimmt das, dass du diese Miniaturmodelle baust?" Ich wich seinem Blick aus, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war mir das peinlich vor ihm. "Ich dachte, du hast nach dem fünften Buch aufgehört.", antwortete ich stattdessen. Ich schien ihn unheimlich zu amüsieren, denn er lachte schon wieder leise, ehe er antwortete. "Ich kenne Leute, die den Rest gelesen haben. Das Wichtigste habe ich mir in der Kurzfassung erzählen lassen. Ohne Jasminstauden und Samtvorhänge." "Und mein Modeltick soll wichtig sein?" "Interessant, dass du das so nennst. Naja, für die Haupthandlung, wenn man das so nennen kann, ist das vielleicht wirklich nicht besonders wichtig. Aber aus speziellen Gründen hat uns das schon interessiert." "Was soll das denn heißen?" "Also, ich hab vorhin ja schon gesagt, dass dein Erzeuger und ich uns nicht gerade besonders ins Herz geschlossen haben. Ich fürchte, jetzt muss ich dich bitten, das nicht falsch zu verstehen. Aber das hat dazu geführt, dass ich sein Schicksal genauer verfolgt habe, als das von mir völlig unbekannten Personen. Und das hat dich natürlich auch mit eingeschloßen. Aber das hat jetzt überhaupt nichts mit dem Grund für unser Gespräch zu tun. Bis heute warst du für mich eher so etwas, wie eine Figur in einer Erzählung." "Das Gefühl kenne ich. So ging es mir, bis ich die Anderen getroffen habe." Dann fiel mir etwas ein. "Was meintest du eben mit uns?" "Oh...mir war gar nicht bewußt, dass ich ihn erwähnt habe. Ein Freund von mir, mit dem ich alle paar Jahre zusammen durch diese öde Welt ziehe. Er hat die restlichen Bücher gelesen. Er ist übrigens auch hier, aber für ihn gilt das gleiche, was ich dir vorhin über mich gesagt habe. Sag es und wir verziehen uns." "Wo ist er?" "Wahrscheinlich im Motel. Ich hätte dich noch darauf hingewiesen." Irgendwie musste ich plötzlich an kleine Mädchen mit roten Kapuzenumhängen denken. Meine Unruhe fiel ihm wohl auf. "Keine Angst, er ist in Ordnung und hat weitaus Besseres zu tun als sich zur Zielscheibe zu machen, indem er sich der Rache deiner Leute aussetzt." Mein verständnisloser Blick veranlasste ihn wohl zu weiteren Ausführungen. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie deine Vernichtung ungestraft davonkommen lassen würden? Und wenn es nur ums Prinzip geht, glaub mir, das würden sie sich nicht gefallen lassen." "Wenn du meinst." Wirklich überzeugt war ich nicht. Immerhin hatte man sich wenig genug für mein Befinden interessiert, so dass ich einem verdammten Buch entnehmen musste, dass die wichtigste Beziehung meines Lebens ein totaler Fehlschlag war. Danke auch, für diese Information. Er schien meine schlechte Stimmung zu spüren, denn plötzlich fing er fast fröhlich an los zu quasseln. "Ich bin gespannt, ob du ihn auch erkennst. Er hat nämlich auch den ein oder anderen Auftritt gehabt. Ihr würdet euch bestimmt gut verstehen. Aber das werden wir ja jetzt sehen, wir sind nämlich da." Wir standen vor einem, dem Ort angemessen herunter gekommenen Motel. Ich blickte an dem Gebäude hinauf. Ich war lange nicht mehr in anderen Häusern als den üblichen Palästen gewesen und die Aussicht mal wieder eine solche Bruchbude zu betreten erinnerte mich an glücklichere Zeiten mit jemandem, an den ich lieber nicht denken wollte. Ich bemerkte den neugierigen Seitenblick meines Begleiters und wandte den Blick zu ihm. "Was sagst du?" "Erfrischend gammelig.", grinste ich ihn an. "Dann lass uns rein gehen.", gab er zurück. Als wir vor der Zimmertür standen, hörte man von drinnen elektronischen Lärm, wie von einem Fernseher. "Sieht so aus, als sei er da." Damit schloss er auf und wir traten in den Flur. Als er die Tür hinter uns zumachte, rief es uns bereits aus dem kleinen Doppelzimmer entgegen. "Du solltest wirklich mal deine Anwesenheit besser verbergen! Ich habe dich schon fünf ganze Blocks weiter gespürt." Er wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, aber als wir eintraten drehte er sich zu uns um und hielt inne. "Ihn allerdings nicht.", sagte er zu meinem Begleiter, während mich seine grauen Augen fixierten. "Wow, sie sind wirklich violett..." Meine neue Bekanntschaft ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern entgegnete stattdessen, "Ich war nur drei Blocks weit weg. Außerdem kann man deine Anwesenheit dafür schön von der Straße aus hören und zwar in Form deiner Playstation. Wenn er hier uns nicht aus der Stadt wirft, werden es die anderen Mieter tun. Und wenn du meinen Spielstand gelöscht hast, wirst du es sowieso nicht mehr aus der Stadt schaffen." Jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die jugendliche Gestalt auf dem Bett in den Händen noch die Steuerung für die Spielkonsole hielt. Der Lärm hatte zwischenzeitlich aufgehört, da er offensichtlich auf Pause geschaltet hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand grinsend durchs silbergraue, kinnlange Haar und sah seinen Freund an. "Es ist eine Darkstation 2.", betonte er, als sei das von ungeheurer Bedeutung, bevor er seinen Blick wieder mir zu wandte. "Und solltest du nicht irgendwelche kleinen Modelle bauen?" "Solltest du nicht tot sein?", entgegnete ich trocken. Ich schien heute Nacht wirklich von größtem Unterhaltungswert zu sein, denn nun lachte er lauthals. "Wo hast du ihn denn gefunden?", wandte er sich an seinen Freund. "Er hat mich gefunden. In der Bar." Es war nicht nötig das weiter einzugrenzen, denn wie gesagt, es war die einzige Bar im weiteren Umkreis. "Aber bevor du jetzt sofort anfängst deine eigene Story zum Besten zu geben, werde ich ihm erst einmal erzählen, warum ich immer noch unter den Nicht-mehr-so-sehr-lebenden wandle." Mit diesen Worten deutete er mir, einzutreten und mich auf das leere Bett zu setzen. Er selbst nahm mir gegenüber neben seinem kleineren Gefährten Platz. "Aber meine Geschichte ist viel kürzer!" Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu, "Und spektakulärer..." "Ich habe aber schon angefangen." "Wie weit bist du?" "An der Stelle, an der er Paris verläßt" Der andere verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder dem Videospiel. Sein Begleiter drehte jedoch erst noch den Fernseher leiser, bevor er sich wieder ganz mit mir befasste. Ich war noch damit beschäftigt, den Anderen fasziniert anzustarren, was diesen aber wenig zu stören schien. Ich fühlte mich wieder wie damals, in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht vor so vielen Jahren, in der ich das erste Mal mehr als einen unserer Art gleichzeitig sah. Mein Gesprächspartner schien mich seinerseits mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu beobachten. Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass es tatsächlich Jahre her war, dass ich soviel in einer Nacht geredet hatte oder dass etwas auch nur solange mein Interesse halten konnte. Ich sah ihn an und grinste etwas verlegen. "Wie ging es weiter?" Bevor er weiter erzählte, zog er die Beine an und setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. "Also, wie gesagt, da war ich nun in dem Theater mit meinem ebenfalls abgeschobenen Bewacher und den kümmerlichen Resten des alten Ordens." Die letzte Bemerkung brachte ihm einen düsteren Seitenblick von unserem Dritten im Bunde ein, doch bevor dieser etwas dazu sagen konnte, verlangte eine kritische Situation in seinem Spiel seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. "Die erste Zeit war ich noch ziemlich zufrieden damit, Stücke für das Theater zu schreiben. Ich hatte die neuen Fähigkeiten, die mein Talent unglaublich verstärkten und ich war glücklich, das alles in produktive Aktivitäten umleiten zu können. Irgendwann ging mir dann doch auf, dass eine gewisse Person doch schon zu lange wider Erwarten nicht wieder auf getaucht ist. Ich verlor allmählich die Lust am Komponieren und meine Euphorie verebbte. Genauer gesagt, meine Stimmung erreichte einen Tiefpunkt. Gleichzeitig war ich aber nicht der einzige, der auf jene Person wartete und dessen Stimmung rapide sank. Das hatte einige heftige Auseinandersetzungen zur Folge. Was unsere Vermittlerin brieflich mitteilte ist wahr. Als ich keine neuen Stücke schreiben wollte, band man mich an einen Stuhl, um mich zu zwingen. In Wahrheit jedoch handelte es sich bei diesen Maßnahmen um reine Gehäßigkeit seitens unseres Anführers. Immerhin sah er in mir ja seinen Konkurrenten. Dass ich genauso vergeblich wartete wie er, war anscheinend nebensächlich." Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich vom Liebeskummer meines Erzeuger hören wollte. "Irgendwann eskalierte eine dieser Auseinandersetzungen. Unser Anführer ging auf mich los und ich konnte Schlimmeres gerade noch verhindern, da ich ihn daran erinnerte, dass er erst recht keine Chance mehr hatte, wenn er mir etwas antat. War er doch dazu auserkoren, mich zu schützen. Also beschränkten wir uns wieder auf Wortgefechte. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie es genau zur Sprache kam, aber irgendwann sagte ich ihm, dass wenn mir etwas zustöße, besagte Person sofort zurück eilen würde, um mich zu rächen. Er hingegen behauptete, stieße mir etwas zu, würde besagte Person zwar zurück eilen, aber nur, weil ich dann endlich aus dem Weg geschafft wäre, und um zu ihm zurück zukehren." Er lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück, bis er auf den Ellenbogen gestützt war. Ich selbst hatte mittlerweile ein Bein angezogen und meine Arme darum gelegt, den Kopf auf das Knie gestützt. "Zu dem Zeitpunkt war meine Stimmung so mies, dass ich fast alles getan hätte um meine Situation zu ändern. Mir war alles recht, solange ich nur nicht mehr in dieser Stadt, die mich ständig an ihn erinnerte, festsaß und nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als auf ihn zu warten. Also schlug ich unserem Anführer vor, es doch einfach auszuprobieren." Hier fiel ihm sein Freund ins Wort ohne von seinem Spiel aufzuschauen. "Dieser Idiot hat das überhaupt nur überlebt, weil ich zufällig gerade zur Tür reinkam. Sonst hätte unser heißgeliebter Anführer ihn an Ort und Stelle noch mit Freuden gerissen." Daraufhin konnte ich mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Die Vorstellung meines vor Wut schnaubenden Erzeugers konnte anderen eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagen, mich hat sie jeher eher schrecklich amüsiert. Ich wurde aus meinen Erinnerungen zurück in die Gegenwart geholt als mein Gegenüber weiter erzählte. "Jedenfalls kam mir bald darauf das erste mal dieser Plan in den Sinn. Es gab natürlich lange Diskussionen darüber aber letztendlich, um es kurz zu fassen, sah er so aus: Wir würden meinen Tod vortäuschen und seine Reaktion abwarten. Käme er zurück würden wir sehen, für wen er sich entschied. Sollte er sich für unseren Anführer entscheiden, würde ich still und heimlich die Stadt verlassen, ohne dass wir ihn aufgeklärt hätten. Sollte er zurückkommen, um mich zu rächen, würde ich rechtzeitig auftauchen und alles erklären und dann glücklich mit ihm abziehen. Wenn er aber überhaupt nicht wiederkommen sollte, würden wir es bei meinem vermeintlichen Tod belassen und ich würde aus der Stadt verschwinden." Er hielt inne und sah mich fast traurig an. "Und letztendlich habt ihr beide verloren...", sagte ich. "Ja, genau so kam es dann, wie du weißt. Der Rest ist schnell erzählt. Wir inszenierten alles so, wie in dem Buch beschrieben. Es waren nur wir beide und mein Freund hier eingeweiht. Das auch nur, weil er ständig seine Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten steckt. Nicht einmal unsere Vermittlerin kannte die Wahrheit." "Irgendetwas muss man ja gegen die Langeweile tun. Andere werden Rockstar...", wandte der Beschuldigte ein. Ich beschränkte mich auf ein leises Lachen. "Jedenfalls haben wir alles wie beschrieben durchgezogen und das Ergebnis kennst du. Ich bin danach untergetaucht und als nach angemessener Zeit klar war, dass er nicht mehr kommen würde, verließ ich Paris. Mein jetziger Begleiter leistete mir auch damals Gesellschaft, denn das Theaterleben schien ihn bereits zu langweilen. Unser ehemaliger Anführer verabschiedete uns eines Abends am Stadtrand und um ehrlich zu sein, seit wir beide erkannt hatten, wie wenig wir ihm doch zu bedeuten schienen, standen wir uns nicht mehr all zu feindselig gegenüber. Wir haben uns aber seit dieser Nacht nie wieder gesehen. Ich für meinen Teil konnte aber etliche Zeit später seinen weiteren Werdegang zumindest literarisch verfolgen." Damit schloss er seine Erzählung ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Ich befürchtete schon, seine Laune sei ihm nun gründlich vergangen, bis er mich dann aber angrinste und noch etwas hinzufügte. "Als ich die Bücher las, konnte ich es kaum glauben, dass das kleine Monster bis dahin dicht gehalten hatte." "Ich hatte bis heute keine Ahnung...aber andererseits habe ich selbst das meiste über ihn durch Bücher gelernt." Sein jugendlich wirkender Freund schaltete nun die Spielkonsole aus und wandte sich ganz uns zu. "Sehr gesprächig war er noch nie." Da fiel mir wieder ein, dass er eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte. "Was ist denn mit dir? Ich habe auch von deinem Tod gelesen." Ein breites Grinsen machte sich breit. Offenbar liebte er Aufmerksamkeit und begann sofort bereitwillig zu erzählen, während sein Freund uns beide verstohlen lächelnd beobachtete. "Ha, sicher hast du das, aber überleg mal genau, was du gelesen hast." "Na, dass unsere monströse Königin dich und die kleine, blonde Ausreißerin verbrannt hat." "Nein, du hast die Aufzeichnungen unseres medienbegeisterten Prinzen über die Erinnerungen dieser Bestie gelesen, die ihm wiederum die Erinnerungen der kleinen Blonden gezeigt hatte." "Das klingt furchtbar kompliziert." "Ist es nicht. Eigentlich hast du das gelesen, was die kleine Göre vor ihrem Tod zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Das ganze gefiltert durch zwei weitere Personen. Du weißt sicher, wias passiert, wenn Geschichten von Einem zum Anderen immer weiter erzählt werden. Da verändert sich so einiges." "Also war dein Tod nur eine Illusion, die du der Kleinen vorgetäuscht hast?" "Exakt.," dabei wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und er zeigte seine Zähne. "O.K., du hast der Kleinen also was vorgegaukelt. Aber wie hast du das bei der Furie geschafft?" Er zuckte die Achseln ehe er antwortete. "Vielleicht hat sie sich an dem Geist der Kleinen orientiert und mich deshalb übersehen. Vielleicht hatte ich aber an dem Abend auch einfach nur unverschämtes Glück." "Das halte ich persönlich ja für am wahrscheinlichsten.", mischte sich jetzt sein Freund wieder ein, was ihm wieder einen giftigen Blick einbrachte. "Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber die Sonne geht bald auf.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie spät es schon geworden war. "Ich schätze dann muss ich mich langsam auf den Rückweg machen. Ihr solltet auch euer Darkville Versteck aufsuchen." "Haben wir doch schon.", funkelte es mich gut gelaunt aus grauen Augen an. Ich verstand nicht sofort. "Was?" "Na das hier, ",dabei führte der Kleine eine Handbewegung aus, die den ganzen Raum mit einbezog. "Das ist unser Unterschlupf." Ich sah ungläubig zu seinem Gefährten, doch der nickte nur. "Ist das nicht unglaublich riskant, einfach in einem Hotelzimmer den Tag zu verbringen?" "Es funktioniert schon reibungslos seit zweihundert Jahren.", erwiderte er trocken. "Wir schlafen ja nicht im Bett in diesem Motel, sondern darunter. Das ist dann nicht ganz so gefährlich.", wandte der andere nun ein. Ich nickte nur, aber insgeheim beneidete ich diese beiden um ihre Unbefangenheit. Das verkörperte für mich ein Stück Freiheit, denn ich war es von je her gewohnt auf alle erdenklichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen angewiesen zu sein. "Ich muss mich trotzdem auf den Weg machen." Zögerlich setzte ich nach, "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen Nacht wieder..." "Heisst das, wir dürfen bleiben?", strahlte der Kleinere der beiden mich an. "Was mich betrifft bitte ich sogar darum! Das war der interessanteste Abend seit Jahren! Mein Mitbewohner ist noch eine ganze Woche weg, danach wäre es möglicherweise etwas riskant...aber das können wir das nächste Mal besprechen.", lächelte ich die beiden an. "Ist das noch der selbe Mitbewohner wie zuletzt in den Büchern?", fragte der Größere nach. Ich bestätigte das mit einem kurzen Nicken. "Verstehe." Er begleitete mich noch bis zur Tür und wir verabschiedeten uns nicht ohne uns für die nächste Nacht in der Bar - klar, welche gemeint war - zu verabreden. Dann machte ich mich auf den Heimweg, den Kopf voller Ideen und Überlegungen, mich diesen beiden zukünftig anzuschließen. Das erste mal seit sehr langer Zeit, freute ich mich auf die nächste Nacht.